


Making Memories

by geeky_ramblings



Series: Coldwave Week 2017 [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Losing Leonard was the worst thing to ever happen to Mick or so he thought.Day 5: Hurt/Comfort





	Making Memories

The truth was when the Oculus blew up along with his husband, Mick never expected to see his version of Leonard Snart ever again. Sure, there were different times lines but none of those Leonards were the one that he had been married to for over twenty-five years. With Leonard gone, Mick thought he would find a new purpose on the Waverider but now he was just stuck with people who couldn’t stand him. So he drank a little more and fell even deeper into depression.

For as long as Mick could remember, Leonard had always been there for him. Now he was widower who had to learn to live without the man he loved. A couple of months turned into a year and the crew was looking for another time aberration — this time their mission was in the Vanishing Point. They didn’t know who they were looking for until a crumpled body appeared on the Waverider’s bridge.

There was a brief argument between the Legends before Mick took the heat gun from its holster and moved toward the unconscious figure. As he stepped slowly towards the aberration, Mick didn’t know what to expect. Then suddenly and without warning, the figure got up and look at Mick with glowing blue eyes.

“Where am I?”

“It can’t be, you're dead,” a surprised Mick said.

“Who are you and what am I doing here?

“It appears that Mr. Snart has amnesia,” Gideon informed them politely.

“How is this possible?” Sara asked. 

“From what I can tell, the Oculus has merged with Mr. Snart causing his brain to see multiple outcomes for the future. It is very likely that he will never gain his memories of the past.”

“So he’ll never remember that we were married Gideon?” Mick asked.

“I’m afraid not Mr. Rory.”

Mick had thought that things couldn’t get worse after Leonard died — he was wrong. Still, there was a part of Mick that wanted to start over. He had gotten Leonard Snart to fall in love with him once, he could do it again. So while Leonard got used to his new powers and a crew he didn’t remember, Mick started off small — like making Leonard homemade chicken matzo ball soup.

Dinners transitioned into things like reading a book out loud to Leonard or playing cards. When the Legends were tracking down time aberrations, Mick took Leonard to see the sights. Sometimes it was places they robbed in the past, others times it was places they had always wanted to visit. They were at the House on the Rock, when Leonard asked, “I meant something to you didn’t I?”

“You did,” Mick answered, knowing that he couldn’t tell Leonard that they had been married.

Gideon had warned the Legends that the connection between the Oculus and Leonard was fragile — that even the slightest bit of overload could cause Leonard to be severed from the very thing that was giving him life. So the Legends made sure to make no mentioned of the past. However, Mick made a promised to himself that he would always tell Leonard the truth — no matter the consequences.

“I’m sorry, I don’t remember. Sometimes, I wished I did,” Leonard said taking Mick’s hand. I still have a lot of things to work through but I know what I want and that’s you Mick. Just give me some time.”

“I can wait a long as you want me to.”

Luckily for Mick; waiting only turned out to be six months. It seemed that any incarnation of Leonard Snart was a very impatient man. So Mick found himself in Leonard’s bed before he could even begin to control his new powers. 

By the ninth month of Leonard’s return they were standing in front of Martin Stein renewing their vows. Leonard never did remember his past but he figured he could always make new ones as long as he had Mick by his side.


End file.
